Fisherman/Gathering/Research
Fish Frequency How often will you get nothing? When is the best time of day to fish? Does lvl affect the type of fish? Questions often pondered while my line drifts in the current after one more fish. Rather than let these questions bother me, I'm starting the Fishing Research page. All Dofus fishers are invited to participate. Principle is pretty simple: Go fishing. Record the following info: Starting fishing professional level>> 40 Type of rod used>>> big fishin rod General fishing location (Asturb Lake, Amakna Waterfront, etc.)>>> at port amakna (Dofus) Starting time of day >>> evening Type of school tested on (I recommend fishing only one type of school while researching, ie: Small Fishes (river), Big Fishes (sea), etc.)>>> sea fish How many times you tried to catch a fish over>> 25 Type and number of fish caught >>> about 300 Total failed casts (yes, we could math this from the other info but make it easy for the viewers) Any special notes >>> Get to level 40 in fishin and you can buy the big fishing rod, those are very good. You get 9 out of 10 of the fish, so i would recommend that fishin rod. Your Name (so we can thank you!) NAME >> HIEU N >AKA>> VPboy<< This sounds harder than it is. You are fishing anyway, restrict yourself to one location, rod and (the hard one) type of school. Keep track of the number of times you tried and count up what you caught at the end. If you are going to contribute, please cast your line at least 20 times. Helps with data accuracy. Example: If I try 4 times and get 1 ancestral trout, that's a 25% success rate for Ancestral Trout. Not quite realistic, see? Over time and with a few participants we should be able to see which of these conditions affect fishing success. Once we see patterns emerging we'll go ahead and draw up some "Fish Frequency" charts. Right now we wouldn't know what to put in them! Raw Data Entry Form (DO NOT USE THE FIRST FORM, it's intended for contributors to copy/paste/fill out): Entry # Fishing Level: ## Rod: {rod} Location: {location} Time of Day: HH:MM School: {school} Notes: Fished by: Entry 1 Fishing Level: 100 Rod: Ecstasy Fishing monument net Location: Bonta sewage water(secret place) Time of Day: 13:30 School: Small Fish (river) Notes: if u got to this place there's no failure and use an ecstasy fishing monument rod its better than all the rod's Fished by: ADuryea Entry 2 Fishing Level: 37 Rod: Knitting Needle Location: Sufokia Time of Day: 18:00 School: Small Fish (sea) Notes: Used knitting needle instead of cubic fishing rod, so as not to skew fish % to breaded fish, needs followup with cubic fishing rod. Reached level 38 while in the middle of fishing. Personally was shocked by 100% fishing success rate following on Entry 1's 80% success rate. Fished by: ADuryea Entry 3 Fishing Level: 18-19 Rod: Standard Fishing Rod Location: Port of Madrestam Time of Day: 23:25 School: Small Fishes (sea) Notes: Ran into a Crab Devourer on cast 14. Reached level 19 on cast 63. Fought a Breaded Fish Devourer on cast 73. Fought another Breaded Fish Devourer on cast 96. All times that I fought a Devourer, I had cought a Grawn Fished by: AtomicHype Entry 4 Fishing Level: 1-5 Rod: {Short Fishing Rod} Location: {Astrub Lake} Time of Day: 3:38 DST-4:50 DST School: {Small fishes} Notes: Gudgeon on casts: 3, 4, 5, 12, 16, 17, 19, 20, 23, 28, 34, 36, 39, 40, 45, 50, 53, 57, 61, 62, 65, 66, 69, 73, 74, 76, 77 (Devourer),78,79,80,90,95,97,99. Trout on casts: 11.22,24,27,29,31,60,81,83,89,92,93. Kittenfish on casts: 33,51, 67 (Devourer),72(Devourer),75,82. Had a kitty avatar following me around after I dropped him a kittenfish. =P The bobber seems to spin more when I catch something, I'll keep an eye on this in future tests. Fished by:'''Thetis '''Entry 5 Fishing Level: 11 -> 12 Rod: Short Fishing Rod Location: Amakna Lake Time of Day: 18:06 -> 18:55 School: Small Fishes (river) Notes: Fought devourer 2 times. The rest is standart, added to complete the basic statistics, possible followup with same conditions (including Short Fishing Rod) and higher profession level (40+) would be good Fished by: Wrin Entry 6 Fishing Level: 12 -> 13 Rod: Standard Fishing Rod Location: Amakna Lake Time of Day: 20:30 -> 21:25 School: Small Fishes (river) Notes: Encountered devourer only once.. The stats seem to be very similar (pracically the same) when comparing Small Rod and Standard Rod Fished by: Wrin Entry 7 Fishing Level: 66 Rod: Love Staff Location: Amakna Bridge Time of Day: 01:00 -> 1:35 School: Big Fishes (sea) Notes: I noticed you don't have to get a certain fish in order to get a devourer of the same type of fish. Fought sardine and Blue Ray devourer. Fished by: Eath Entry 8 Fishing Level: 37 Rod: Knitting Needle Location: Amanka Lake Time of Day: 13:30 School: Small Fish (river) Notes: Following ADuryea's Entry 1, I used Knitting needle to determinate the added % of catching a kittenfish. Other conditions remain exactly the same (lev, location etc.). Fought devourer four times and, oddly enough, none of them was kittenfish devourer.. may mean that the type of rod has no influence on type of devourer appearing. Fished by: Wrin Entry 9 Fishing Level: 37 Rod: Cubic Fishing Rod Location: Sufokia Time of Day: 18:00 School: Small Fish (sea) Notes: Following ADuryea's Entry 2, I used Cubic Fishing Rod to determinate the added % of catching a breaded fish. Other conditions are the same (lev, location etc.). Reached lvl 38 during fishing. Fought devourer six times, 4 of them were Breaded fish. As ADuryea, I was quite surprised by 100% success rate. Fished by: Wrin Entry 10 Fishing Level: 20 Rod: Standard Fishing Rod Location: Madrestam 12, -1 Time of Day: 09:29-10:00 School: Small Fish (sea) Notes: No bread fish was odd. Monster was crab devourer, on attempt 12. Had Breaded fish monster just before starting Fished by: Curi-Smash (Rushu) Entry 11 Fishing Level: 30 Rod: Knitting needle Location: Amakna river near Madrestam Time of Day: 22:30 School: Small Fish (river) Notes: Got a lot of protectors : gudgeon at 17,38,50, trout at 19, kittenfish at 29. Only 5 misses! Probably due to the use of the Knitting needle, getting kittenfish when it would normally fail. Fished by: Nyuuuuu Entry 12 Fishing Level: 20 Rod: Standard Rod (level 10) Location: Fisherman's Workshop near Madrestam Time of Day: 07:30 IST (India Standard Time) School: Small Fish and Fish (river) Notes: Much more success than I usually get playing in EST. Will try a larger data set around the same time frame. Fished by: Goza Entry 13 Fishing Level: 40 Rod: Knitting needle (level 30) Location: Astrub central pond, I did both 1,-17 and 1,-18 4 times in a row Time of Day: 18:00 Dofus Time (which no longer exists ? that's 19:00 CET) School: Small fish (river) Notes: 2 gudgeon protectors, 1 trout protector, 1 kittenfish protector, 1 gudgeon from Kiye (fished regularly; I also got one from a protector a big while ago - I'm an Enutrof). Anyway, I'm a happy fisherman; this looks like one of the best times to go fishing. Fished by: Nyuuuuu Entry 13 Fishing Level: 12 Rod: Standard Fishing Rod (level 10) Location: amaka (9,1) Time of Day: 19:00 Dofus Time School: Small fish (river) Fish (river) Notes: never lost a fish till i got to the 5th one then i only lost 1 afterwards so idk about the 50%chance but hope this helps Fished by: Brownyandpounder Entry 14 Fishing Level: 35-36 Rod: Cubic Fishing Rod Location: Port of Madrestam Time of Day: 18:30-19:40 School: Fish (Sea) Notes: Fished on the bridge to Amakna Prison. Protectors fought: Kralove (4), Breaded Fish (3), Crab (2) and Sardines (1). Fished by: Deathblow Entry 15 Fishing Level: 1-3 Rod: Short Fishing Rod Location: Kawaii River Time of Day: 01:41 School: Small Fish (river) Notes: Fished by: Emerila Oct. 15 2007, Rosal Entry 16 Fishing Level: 1-3 Rod: Short Fishing Rod Location: Madrestam Time of Day: 01:41 School: Small Fish (sea) Notes: Fished by: Emerila Oct. 15 2007, Rosal Entry 17 Fishing Level: 4 Rod: Short Fishing Rod Location: Asse Coast Time of Day: 02:28 School: Small Fish (sea) Notes: Fished by: Emerila Oct. 15 2007, Rosal Entry 18 Fishing Level: 5 Rod: Short Fishing Rod Location: Madrestan Time of Day: 02:55 School: Small Fish (sea) Notes: Fished by: Emerila Oct. 15 2007, Rosal Entry 19 Fishing Level: 4 Rod: Apprentice Fisherman's Rod Location: Sufokia Time of Day: 05:52 School: Small Fish (sea) Notes: Fished by: Jolene Oct. 15 2007, Shika Entry 20 Fishing Level: 45-46 Rod: Big Fishing Rod Location: Amakna Lake Time of Day: 13:35-14:35 (Dofus Time) School: Big Fishes River Notes: Notice that I specify the time that I fish for an hour. During this time, I have fought 4 devourers. However, I did lose a couple of bags to the guild perceptors, so if you are feeling greedy with your fish supplies, I would suggest you avoid fishing areas that are occupied with perceptors. I also emptied out my inventory of fish and gutted fish. All that I had left was edible fish. It looks like my chance of catching fish had gone up at least 30% if you take all of the fish and gutted fish out of your inventory. Put them in the bank or something. I don't know about edible fish. I might try that next time I do research. Fished by: LottaBootes '''Entry 21 Fishing Level: 04 Rod: Apprentice Fisherman's Rod Location: Incarnam Time of Day: 17:57-18:07 School: {school}Small Fish (river) Notes: where i fished was not crowded at all usualy just me and 2 other guys. Fished by:'''Luckykitty '''Entry 22 # Fishing Level: 01-03 Rod: Short Fishing Rod Location: Port of Madrestam Time of Day: 12:30-13:00 School: Small Fish (sea) Notes: no other fishers... just me and my rod... Fished by: Imhozeth Entry 23 Fishing Level: 20 Rod: Standard Fishing Rod Location: Port of Madrestam 13, 1 /7,-6 Time of Day: 20:15 / 21:20 School: Small Fish (sea) Fish (sea) Fish (river)?? Notes: 10th try Gudgeon devourer, 33th grawn devourer, 37 and 80th a breaded devourer, 38 an crab devourer, and ad 53 a sardine devourer. I havend seen other fishers. Fished by: Turkies-capeshatsbag (rosal) Entry 24 Fishing Level: 1-3 (leveled up during session) Rod: Apprentice Fisherman’s Rod Location: Incarnam Lake Time of Day: 08:30- 09:00 School: Small Fish/ River Notes: My first attempt at fishing. I don't know if the level difference will affect the results... Fished by: Altru (Rosal) Entry 1 Fishing Level:14 ## '''Rod: Fishing Rod For Dinks Location: 15, 25 Time of Day: 03:03-04:01 School: {school} Notes: Seems to be a fast place to lvl for ppl from 1-20 since fish are easy to catch and no ones usually there Various notes Why not posting our experiences during fishing while not exactly following research parameters :) Post only observations that you have tested beforehand, not rumours. Anything that would help to complete the charts or creating a complex scheme are welcome! 6.1.637; 12:00 - 14:00 DUT - Noticed differences between Madestram Harbor and Sufokia fishing progresses. I used the same rod (Cubic Fishing Rod) and I went through lvl 30 to 33 fisherman. The time for NOT catching a fish in Madestram was +- 17 seconds, while in Sufokia it was +- 25 seconds. Also, the success rate seemed to be 90%+ in Madestram while in Sufokia a bit lower. Tried on Small Fishes and Fishes. I also fought unusual number of devourers - 14 on approx two hundred fishes -- Wrin 14:36, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Goza - Is there evidence to suggest that different areas might have different key times (river vs. sea or Madrestam vs. Sufokia), rather than there being global key times? Oi, what a profession. 15:58, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::Looks to me like it could be just some random effect; the differences between 2 fishing sessions are generally quite big, except maybe the protector frequency. - Nyuuuuu I am level 16 fisherman. Have used Apprentice Fisherman's Rod (from Incarnam) - have encountered *0* Devourers. Due to rod? Due to my low fisherman level up til now? :Probably due to your low level. It was the same for me, I'm getting tons now (1 protector every 12 to 15 fishes). Also, get the level 10 rod, it can fish a bit further as the incarnam one. - Nyuuuuu '''Hey, Orcus here. I have a low level pandawa fisherman Lvl<10, and Ive noticed that while using an Incarnam Fishermans Rod, out of about 100 or so fish, I have NEVER encountered a Devourer. 2nd item of business, While using the Incarnam Rod, I have caught about (this means an estimate) 150 Gudgeon, 40 trout, and 10 kittenfish, while fishing equally in Incarnam, and Astrub. Could it be that the need for gudgeon in the Incarnam quests causes the Incarnam rod to yield higher amounts of gudgeon? (EDIT) after a quick look, I noticed that the description for the incarnam rod is as follows ". . .This rod is perfect to fish gudgeons." So... I was right in my deduction that there was some reason the Inc. Rod was catching more gudgeon. :Orcus, I think this is because small fish (river) schools of fish tend to be more gudgeon. I got the lvl 10 rod once i achieved that level and am fishing in incarnum, and still get more gudgeon than both trout and kittenfish combined. Additional note: Before asking questions about devourers, I'll tell you this: For any professions, the protectors ONLY appear from level 20 onwards. Thats not true, i fought a devourer at lvl 6 fisherman, so it apears at any lvl :Dont forget to sign your comments. Was that recently? because i remember this protection was put after a couple of months so its makes it easier for low levels that are starting a profession (mostly ircanram)--Cizagna (Talk) 19:09, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Another note: You can fail to catch the fish and still get a protector for it. it happened twice for me, once for kralove, once for breaded fish. Note again: you don't even need to fish the right school for the protector, as i got a kittenfish devourer when fishing at sea.Puplite 22:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC)